


"So just smile for me, It'll all be alright."

by dreamy_fae



Series: Story of Evil but DreamSMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Execution, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Ending, So much angst, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, Writing this actually made me cry, based off of Servant of Evil, because that's all this is, cause he dies lol, dont read if you cant stand clingyduo angst, good 'ol decapitation, i both hated and loved writing this, i speedran this fic i swear to you, my heart hurts, no beta we die like tubbo, slight suicidal thoughts, songfic??, tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_fae/pseuds/dreamy_fae
Summary: If the whole SMP plots to extinguish your light(Finally, the bells are announcing the time)If they find the need to make you break and cry(I hear my heart break with each passing chime)Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side.(With your eyes averted, you look to the sky.)So just smile for me; it'll be alright(And the axe whistles down as you call out my line!)~ Servant Of Evil, slightly modified lyrics
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Story of Evil but DreamSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160552
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	"So just smile for me, It'll all be alright."

"it always happens! he's nothing but trouble, nothing but a way to get us killed!" Someone screamed, and Tommy flinched. Maybe it was Niki, maybe Jack, possibly even Quackity or Fundy. Maybe Sam had finally gotten tired of him? "Why couldn't he just learn his lesson! At this point, what Dream did to him was deserved." The voice seethed, and this time he could hear the feminine tone. ah, definitely Niki. 

Tommy didn't understand. Why was he always the one to be punished when he had a little bit of fun? He didn't see people like Fundy or Quackity being pushed around or exiled left and right even for just silly theft. He stood still as Niki and Jack yelled at him for stealing a few iron blocks from Dream. He heard 'exile' thrown around once or twice, and his heart dropped. It hadn't been more than a month since he was freed from Dream's ink-stained claws, who would be there this time? Would it be Jack? Niki? or would Tubbo leave with him?  
Would he be left alone? Left to fully delve into insanity, maybe finally finish what he'd started in exile #2? Maybe it was worth it for Tommy to kill himself. Obviously, nobody but Tubbo liked him, but that was his twin.

Tubbo wouldn't let him kill himself anyway, it wouldn't be worth it. 

Wait wait wait, when did they decide upon _execution?_ Why didn't Tommy get a say in this?  
"Tommy, you are set to be executed at Midnight on the third of February. Three days from this night, you will cease to be an issue." Quackity stated as the surrounding parliament showed their support towards the idea. 

of course, the parliament were a group of self-righteous dickheads with hero complexes.

Tommy couldn't help the shudders that went through his body as he sobbed against Tubbo. "Tubbo, Toby... What did I do? Why do they hate me so much?" Tubbo could only cry in return, mourning over the future of his twin. "I don't know Toms, but I won't let you get hurt," Tubbo replied, running shaky fingers through Tommy's mop of blonde hair. It's tangled and matted, but Tubbo wouldn't blame Tommy. It's the day before he's set to be killed, hell, it's surprising he hasn't tried to run from his fate. "Maybe they're right, Tubbo," Tommy muttered, to which Tubbo gripped his hold on Tommy tighter and freely let his tears fall. He turned Tommy to face him, holding onto his cheeks and wiping away the endless flow of tears. "Tommy, sweetie... I love you Tommy, please don't say those things. I know this is hard on you, you're scared, but please.. promise me, you'll smile until the end. okay? I don't want you to be sad." Tubbo smiled, pulling at the corners of Tommy's mouth, shaping his shaky lips into a soft smile. They sat like this, and Tommy slumped forward into his brother's chest. Tubbo smiled, rubbing circles into Tommy's back, right between his red and gold adorned wings. He constantly hid them, which stunted their growth severely, to which they don't look much larger than a duck's wings.  
"Tommy, what would you think if I covered for you?" Tubbo whispered, and Tommy pushed himself up and out of his grasp. Tommy looked bewildered, staring at his brother like he had just grown another head.  
"What? How- no, why? It's my punishment to take, Tubbo. I.." He shook his head, placing a hand on Tubbo's scarred left cheek, careful to raise his hand within Tubbo's vision, so he wouldn't be startled. When Tommy gently began brushing his thumb against the uneven, ridged skin, Tubbo pushed his hand away. "We're twins, Tommy. We can swap clothes! I can pretend I'm you, and you can get away safely." Tubbo smiled sweetly, but just with a look, Tommy could tell he was scared. He didn't want to die either, but he had to. "I care about you dipshit! I'm not going to let you throw your life away for some stupid shit I've done! just let me die Tubbo, please. Where am I going to go once you're gone? They'll still hate me. They'll kill me too once they find out." 

"That's why you run away, Tommy! You go far away, you start a new life! I'll always be with you, but my time is up. People have said it before, I'm a pushover, I'm useless, I can't hold authority even if I tried. I've always been ready to die for you, Tommy. Tonight just so happens to be that time." Tommy's heart is pounding in his ears, he feels almost light-headed. 

"I... I don't want to die.." Tommy whispered, and Tubbo pulled him close to his chest. "That's why I'm here, I-" Tubbo started before Tommy screamed into his chest. "BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE EITHER, DUMBASS!" Tommy shook with each inhale, hiccuping with every few breaths. "I'm going to be honest with you, Tommy. I.. don't really want to die either.. But, as I've said, I'm afraid we have no choice here. If we run, they'll see us." Tubbo pets through blonde hair again, with a sad smile. "do... you really have to?" "Yeah. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have to." Tommy stopped for a moment, thinking it through. He really didn't want Tubbo to have to go, he was the only person Tommy could rely on time and time again. But.. He knew Tubbo. If Tubbo set his mind on something, he wouldn't stop until it was done. So Tommy raised his head to look at Tubbo, silently nodding. He smiled, holding onto Tommy's hand. "Thank you, Tommy. Don't miss me too much, okay? I'll haunt you if you do." Tommy made a weak chuckle, as they heard the gate in front of their home creak open. Tommy scrambled to give a pair of his clothes to Tubbo and Tubbo gave a pair of his to Tommy. 

They had just barely finished changing as the door was swung open, and they looked at one another. They had no chance to say goodbye, the last they would see of one another would be now. Quackity and Fundy grabbed Tubbo by the arms, and Tommy winced. Their grip looked tight, he couldn't imagine how painful it would be. They walk out the door with a compliant Tubbo in tow, leaving Tommy to stand in shock. Tubbo's going in his place. Tommy was planned to be executed. Tubbo. Tubbo was going to die. 

Tommy yanked a deep brown coat with a hood from their closet, Tommy thinks he got it from Wilbur? He can't remember. the only thing on his mind, get to the execution grounds. Before Tubbo dies. He throws on the hood and bolts out the door, not caring it practically broke off its hinges in the desperate swing. 

Tommy pushes through the crowd, studying the faces of some in the crowd. Some look gleeful and joyous, some look horrified, and some just look sullen. He pushes further until he can see Tubbo clearly. The way he's strung up in the pillory, holding him stationary. He can't move, his eyes are wide as tears slip down his cheeks. "Tubbo.." Tommy mutters, his shoulders shaking with hiccups, his hand pressed over his mouth. Tubbo looks.. indifferent. He noticed the shimmer of an axe and looked over next to Tubbo. He hadn't noticed Jack standing there with a netherite axe, probably a specially made one too. 

The clock chimes. It's an overly giddy tune, and Tubbo looks up from the wooden stage. Tommy makes eye contact, and Tubbo's eyes widen. Though, almost immediately, he smiles. It's genuine, Tommy can tell even from this distance. "Today we're brought here to witness the public execution of one Tommy Minecraft Innit, a general nuisance and the bearer of death and war upon our people." Tommy winced, surely he hadn't been that bad, had he?  
Maybe he had. Maybe that's why he's here now, watching the execution of the only person who ever mattered to him.  
Jack raised the axe well above his head, and Tommy tried to flash a smile back at Tubbo. It's sad, it's full of emotion. Tubbo smiles happily, peaceful knowing that Tommy will be able to smile after this. Tommy won't be in pain, he'll run and flee the county, making a home of a faraway village or even living on his own. A second bell is rung by Niki, and Jack brings the axe down. Tubbo's head rolls, stopping on its side. The expression looks serene, and Tommy screams into the sleeve of his jacket. He screams, mourning the boy who will never see the sun again, who will never be able to hug again. He screams, because who is he without his best friend, his brother, his Tubbo? 

Because he's certainly not himself.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy how did we feel about that one folks? fun fact I cried writing this like full-on bawled my eyes out :)  
> I listened to Servant of Evil again recently after a few years of not having listened to it and it HURT so I decided to write this so I could also share that pain :)  
> Comment because they fuel me bahahaha  
> follow me on Twitter, nerds, @ENDERH4L0  
> I wanted to add this to the end but had no clue how to lol  
> "If the day comes that we are reborn once again, it'd be nice to play with you; So I'll wait for you 'till then"  
> also I'm aware this is bad I didn't wanna proofread it bahahaha forgive me


End file.
